


The Perfect Wife OR Everything is just fine

by fee_kh



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_kh/pseuds/fee_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whatif scenario. Slightly melancholy. AU from Partings. A purging for my soul if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Wife OR Everything is just fine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls, if I did ,season 6? Pretty much non-existent.
> 
> A/N: I had been reading a lot of stories post partings in the last few days, and some of them are so sad, and I had wondered what would have happened if Lorelai had not made a scene, no ultimatum, but had simply continued denying herself, till Luke was ready. And this came out.

It had come on so gradually over the years, that Rory could never quite pinpoint the day when it had all started. The day her mother, vibrant, crazy coffee-addicted Lorelai Gilmore became Lorelai Danes, the Stepford Wife. The perfect mother, always on time, never late, perfectly organised as she juggled taking care of the five-year-old twins William and Richard, with the demands of the Dragonfly Inn.

That was another thing. When Rory had found out one of the boys was going to be called William after Luke's father she had expected the other to be called Harry, because that would have been a Lorelai thing to do, naming the children after the British Princes. But Lorelai had never even blinked when Luke told her of the names he had picked, had simply nodded and said that was fine.

The children had been born only a few months after the wedding, prompting some remarks from Emily that had rolled off Lorelai like water does off ducks. After having been postponed for more than a year with the whole April thing, the wedding had been a rushed affair when it came out that Lorelai was pregnant. A small service at the magistrates office, because Luke did not want the town to gossip even more than they did. Lorelai had said that would be fine.

Fine. Fine. The only adjective in her mother's vocabulary was fine. Everything was fine. From her children's lives, to the herbal tea she had taken to drinking instead of coffee. Coffee kills you, you know she had said at the time.

The now extended Danes family had moved into Luke's childhood home, leaving the crap shack behind for other small families, other couples in love. And that was fine, Lorelai said. It was healthy to move on to better things. Rory had her own room in the new house, hers should she ever want it. April never did. Anna did not want her daughter near that woman, if Luke wanted to see his daughter he could come to her. Lorelai agreed that that was only right, Anna was her mother after all and really everything was fine, why wouldn't it be?

The house was always spotless, the boys happy as they played baseball in the backyard with their father while their mother watched from the porch. Baseball is not for girls the boys said. And that's fine. She had meals to prepare and events to plan at the Dragonfly Inn. There was no time for spontaneous trips to see the largest ball of yarn in the world, the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame or even a movie night. Children can be so impressionable you know.

Slowly over time, the elder Gilmore Girl slipped away, leaving behind Mrs. Luke Danes. But really it was all fine.


End file.
